Brianna Prescott
Brianna Prescott is Asher Prescott's older sister and the firstborn child in the Prescott family. Brianna was engaged to Wendall Oppenheimer, and on November 18th, 2039 had her wedding. During the wedding, Brianna got possessed by a demon resulting in killing her husband-to-be and stabbing herself with a knife. Due to the event, Brianna is left in a persistent vegetative state with Asher continually visiting and taking care of her. Biography Early Life Born in Las Vegas into a wealthy family, Brianna graduated Chromsword Nevada school. Following her parents' footsteps as capitalists, Brianna became a business dealmaker. When she worked with one of her invested companies, she met her fiance, Wendall, who was a diamond and gold mining entrepreneur. Wedding Day On November 18th, 2039, about three hundred guests, dressed in luxury dresses and elegant suits, were invited to celebrate Brianna's and Wendall's wedding. Among the guests were family members, friends, business partners, employees, and some business competitors. The event was held at The Classic Plaza, Las Vegas. The ceremony began at 19:51. The crowd sat down in their seats, and Wendall waited at the end of the aisle, along with Asher, Mrs. Prescott, Wendall's parents, the groomsmen and the bridesmaids. Brianna's father escorted her down the long aisle. The minister began to say the speech. Half-way through the speech, lights started to flicker which made the guests start whispering. Right after, a few light bulbs explode at the back of the banquet hall, causing a panic and the minister to stop his speech. Wendall apologized immediately for the unprofessionalism on the part of the venue and asked the minister to continue. Moments later, the electricity went out and the room filled with darkness and loud talks. Brianna then screamed in pain, causing the guests to panic, then got possessed by a demon. Brianna videoscreenshot.png|Brianna possessed by a demon, screenshoted from a video. brianna_videoscreenshot_brightness.png|Brianna possessed by a demon, brightened shot. Wendall, who was lost and worried, noticed that Brianna is no longer standing next to him. He started to look for Brianna in the dark along with her mother. Brianna, unable to control herself, took a knife as Wendall was looking for her. When Wendall unknowingly got closer to her, she stabbed him in the stomach, and Wendall collapsed to the floor without anybody noticing him in the dark. Then, the demon made Brianna stab herself in the chest, which made her fall down next to Wendall as she was bleeding. It was only minutes later, when the electricity was back, that people saw Wendall, who was already dead by the time people noticed him in a puddle of his own blood. Police and paramedics arrived later and evacuated everybody from the area. Wendall was declared dead by paramedics, while Brianna was unexplainably alive but paralyzed. The incident was published later that night in the media and made people all around the world question their safety from the darkness once again. PVS Brianna was hospitalized on November 19, 2039, after doctors discovered an internal bleeding and severe damage to her internal organs. The doctors claimed that Brianna should be dead, but she kept breathing and her heart kept beating. Unable to explain the miracle, the Prescotts called psychological professionals and later spiritual professionals. They were told by a few supernatural professionals, that Brianna is possessed and that the evil spirit inside of her is the only thing keeping her alive. The medical term that Brianna was diagnosed with is Persistent Vegetative State. After seven months of visiting their daughter once a week, Mr. and Mrs. Prescott considered their daughter as dead and so they stopped visiting her at the hospital. Her little brother, Asher, kept secretly visiting her every weekend for four years. Category:Third Generation